Haunted
by 49478
Summary: This is basically teen titans haunted in young justice version, first story so please review.


Normal POV (point of view)

Wally pasted robins room and heard the faint typing of keys and taking this as a invitation went in " Robin what are you doing up at 4am" "just researching any way what are you doing up" "umm" Wally said looking sheepish "I was hungry" "But what about all that candy in your room" "ate it" Wally replied "okay then well bye then go have your snack" as Wally was leaving he called out go to sleep "yeah sure in 5min bye" robin replied after attempting to fall asleep for like 5 whole minutes he decided to look at some old case files on Tony Zucco he coughed as he was hit with a wave of dust as he opened the box "nothing new he thought looking through them suddenly he felt really tired so putting it down to a long day he packed up the files and went to bed. Next morning at training robin seemed a bit quieter than normal Black Canary thought he must be tired so to wake him up she called for him to spar with Wally

Robins POV

I slowly walked up to the sparing platform still tired from last night Wally came at him with a punch that robin dodged easily for the next 5min he and wally fought like this robin dodging and wally attacking just then he saw something out of the corner turning his head to get a better view he gasped in shock as he saw Tony Zucco standing there time seemed to freeze as they stood there just staring at him how could the team not be noticing him when all of a sudden he started to run away robin started to chase him .

Normal POV

Miss Martian cried out in shock the waves of fear and anger were so strong she was sure that the rest of the team could feel it then robin just ran away down a corridor. The team all started to chase robin but they had no idea where he went Black Canary had gone off to call bat man and tell him what had happened. "Super boy can you hear him" kaldur asked super boy tried but failed no I can not hear him "then lets split up and look fo-" Kaldur was cut short but the sound of batmans arrival.

Robins POV

Where is he I saw him run into this room then he heard a voice behind him "hello robin I realised I had some unfinished business to attend to so here I am back to kill you" no he couldn't be here he is in jail oh but I escaped it was almost like Tony was reading his mind he then ran at robin no matter how hard he tried he could not hit him but Tony was getting him every sing time robin went flying back into a wall causing a large bang.

Normal POV

Where is my son batman said very calmly but with lots of anger lying underneath that was then followed by a large crash that everybody heard they all ran to it wally got there first finding the door locked he could hear robins pained cries inside batman got there next and started to hack the doors security then it opened.

Robin POV

just as the doors opened Tony Zucco jumped into a air vent and was gone,

normal POV

The sight that greeted them was robin bruised and bloody and completely alone. Dammit he got away robin cried as he tried to climb into the air vent but batman rushed over to stop him who did this he demanded it was him Him? Batman replied Tony Zucco. Batman just stared at robin, robin he is still in jail they would have called me if he had escaped maybe it was a impressionist kaldur said the rest of the team still oblivious to what the name meant to then Black Canary entered the room worry written all over her face I'm sorry but could you come and talk to me outside quickly batman. He looked hesitant to leave but then went outside any way.

Batmans POV

Batman Black Canary said quietly I just went and looked at the footage from the security camera at robins fight and (she hesitated) there was no one there only robin. Just then robin pushed past them "I'm going to my room" he said without looking at them. Batman was about to stop him but then decided against it.

Robins POV

He pushed past batman and went straight to his room when he got there he floped down on to his bed and almost instantly heard Tony's voice " Your not going to catch me (he taunted)" " how come the rest of my could not see you or why the security cameras picked you up" robin said has he had heard batman's conversation with Black Canary" " cloaking device my dear friend joker leant it to me" robin he heard a hesitant voice outside his door "who are you talking to just as he was about to leave he heart Tony say tonight come find me and we will have your last battle then Tony's laughter subsided as he got further away. Robin ran over to the door to find batman there " who were you talking to slowly the rest of the team assembled behind batman "Zucco" robin said now out of my way I need to find him "no" batman stated "Robin Tony Zucco was not here he did not show up on the security cameras at all" "that's because the had a cloaking device" "yes but the heat sensors would have still picked him up" sudden realisation dawned on robins face " you think I'm crazy don't you well I am going to go find Tony with you or with out you"

**Sorry this is my first story so they will get better this one is not very good sorry, thanks for reading it sorry if I do not update for a while I am not very good at writing.**


End file.
